


Roar

by Trans_OverFanboy_60 (TMG60Max)



Series: White Paladin Lance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, He feels like he is seperated from the team, Kinda ignored lance, White Paladin Lance, that they all have someone and he doesnt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMG60Max/pseuds/Trans_OverFanboy_60
Summary: All it took was a little seperation and a Roar for lance to leave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Lion's Calling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588246) by [agrusahale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrusahale/pseuds/agrusahale). 
  * Inspired by [Actions Have Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787076) by [ashygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashygirl/pseuds/ashygirl). 
  * Inspired by [Leave it all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183595) by [The_BookDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon). 
  * Inspired by [Marmora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187159) by [The_BookDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon). 
  * Inspired by [Make It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191878) by [The_BookDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon). 
  * Inspired by [New Player](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204268) by [The_BookDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon). 
  * Inspired by [After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222877) by [The_BookDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon). 
  * Inspired by [Whoa Mama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959876) by [The_BookDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon). 
  * Inspired by [White](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622899) by [MermaidLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidLee/pseuds/MermaidLee). 



> Welcome to the start of this fanfic, I will work on this on the side from my story Traitors Hidden In Plain Sight.
> 
> To MermaidLance, Author of White, no I did not know your fanfic existed when I made this. It is similar to your fic, and I did not mean to make it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To The_Book_Dragon, I couldnt tag the series so i tagged all of the stories

Lance's Pov

We split off and everyone explores the island. I stay at the castle. Keith heads off to a training room that the planet has. Coran and Allura go to meet with their leader. Hunk and Pidge go explore the planet technology, leaving me alone. Everyone has someone to spend time with. Coran has Allura, Keith had Shiro, Pidge has Hunk, and I have nobody. Feeling separated from the team, I stay at the castle. I walk around the castle now that I actually have the time to explore it. I pass by a big window and I look out at the planet. I can see another nearby planet in the sky. That's when I hear it. A roar, different from any of the other lion, one that is meant for me. I run to my room and put on my armor. I head to red and tell her goodbye.

'I have had fun with you, my paladin, you have kept me on my toes with how you are, I will miss you as my paladin.' She says and I start crying.

"Oh red, I will still be around, I have to go say goodbye to blue before I leave," I tell her before heading to blue. I cry as I reach her. She leans down to me.

'I miss you already as my paladin, but you deserve this, it is time that he finally chose a paladin. Go, my Purple' She says. I hug the lion and head to the pod room. I get in one and start it up. I pull out of the castle and head out. I look back and I can hear the lions call out for their paladin leaving. I just look forward and continue on my journey, wherever it leads me.


	2. Keith... Cares

Keiths Pov

When I heard all the lion's roar, I thought something was wrong, that someone had been hurt, someone that the lions find most important. I instantly gave up training and ran to the castle. When I arrived Allura was just arriving with Coran, Pidge, and Hunk on her tail. The only one that wasn't here was Lance.

"Lance," I say in recognition of him being missing before running into the castle. I get to the command room, the others on my tail, and use a sensor to see if Lance is in the castle. It comes up blank. I look over at Allura and she looks back at me, 'Where is Lance?' running through our minds. Coran heads to the head console to contact lance.

"Lance come in? Are you ok?" He says. It takes a few seconds before a video feed opens and Lances face shows.

"Coran, hello," He says. Allura looks at me in relief that Lance is ok.

"Where are you Lance, you are not in the castle?" Coran asks Lance. We wait in silence for lance to talk.

"I was walking past a window and I looked out. I saw a nearby planet and I felt the need to go visit it" He says, confusing all of us. I stand up and talk.

"What does that mean Lance?" I ask in confusion. He laughs before looking seriously at me.

"Remember how I heard the roar of the blue lion back on earth, Well I heard it again, on this planet. It sounded like it was a mix of all of the lion's roar but in one, I knew it was meant for me. now I am leaving." He says. It hits all of us, hard. There is another lion? I look over at Allura. She just looks at lance.

"Just keep us posted on when you get there Lance," She says before cutting off the connection. I storm out of the room to think. I head to the training deck to train.

Lance's Pov

Allura cuts off the connection and I sigh in relief. The closer I get to the planet, the more I can feel the new presence. I send a message to Allura that I land once I do. I leave the pod and start walking in the direction I feel the presence. I walk for what seems like a long time. I finally feel like I am close to where I need to be. I start to run in response.

I arrive at a cave opening. I call the team knowing that this might be it. Keith picked up the call, with the rest of the team around him.

"Keith, Everyone. I don't know what is gonna happen when I enter this cave, I just know that is might be it." I say to them. Keith starts to talk.

"Lance, We may have our rivalry, but I will miss you as a paladin." He says. I laugh and talk to him. I hear a roar in my head and I knew it was time.

"I must go now, goodbye for now," I say. I cut off all connections to anyone. I head into the cave, and on my way to meet the owner of this roar.


	3. Kuro

Lance's Pov.

As I walk into the cave, drawing of a white lion start shining. One drawing shows a white lion ignoring people who want to be their paladin. Apparently, this lion hasn't chosen a paladin yet. Another drawing shows the white lion fusing with Voltron and creating armor. The drawings continue to lead down the cave. I follow them down the cave and to a hole. I jump down it and land in a bed of soft plants. I look up and I see a lion bigger than the black lion. It looks exactly like the black lion with inverted colors. Instead of the wings on the Black Lion, the wings look like a mechanical version of angel wings. I walk over the forcefield and touch it. The blue-tinted forcefield falls and I can feel the lion's presence connect with me. The lion leans down and opens their mouth.

_'Hello my dear paladin, my name is Kuro, and I am the white lion. I have waited for the perfect paladin, the one who can master all lions, to appear, and that is you'_ The lion says. Oh, who knew.

_'Well then, hello Kuro. My name is Lance and I am or was, both the paladin for the blue and red lions.'_ I tell him. He just hums and leans down so I can enter. As I walk to the main room, he explains all the rooms he has.

_'Besides the control room I have a cryo-pod room, sleeping quarters, and a small training area.'_ He says. I think to myself, just how much bigger is he compared to the black lion. I reach the main room and off to a side is a case with[ white armor ](https://tmg60max.tumblr.com/post/181332291636)in it. I walk over and the case opens, and I replace my current blue armor for the white one. It shrinks to fit me just like the other armor. It looks like the standard paladin armor, but instead of white, it is a deep dark red. The[ bayard](https://tmg60max.tumblr.com/post/181332283476) looks the same way.

When I pick it up, it shifts into a scythe. I hold it out with my right hand. it then shifts to a sniper rifle and I hold it up, looking down the scope.

_'You are the sniper of the team, the long-range one, hence the sniper rifle. The scythe has a deeper meaning to it. You are the death of the team. You protect them with your life and are willing to give that up for them. You are also the purifier of the team. You are the one to tell if someone has ill intentions towards the team. You are not the leader of the team, but the guardian. The guardian of the light.'_ Kuro tells me. I recognize that this is my job now. I walk over to the controls for Kuro. Instead of the chair is a set of feet straps and 2 tall handlebars. I strap my feet into the straps and stand up. I grab the handlebars and Kuro powers up.

A video feed opens up to the side of the screen, and I can see all of Voltron except the red lion fighting the galra attacking. I use the handlebars to fly to the castle. I touch down and Kuro transforms into a white lion by my side. I freak out for a second but then continue to the red lion.

Red lets me in and I head to her seat. It transforms to be just like Kuro. I strap in and fly out. Once I break the atmosphere, I call the team in there lions.

"Anyone need a red lion?" I say in a snarky way. They all call out my name. I shoot a galra cruiser for shooting hunk. Keith calls out for us to form Voltron and I fly with them in formation. I disappear from the red lion and into Kuro when he starts to transform. I then get moved back into the red lion, but the bayard activators are split between sides, white on right and red on left. Keith calls for us to form sword and I place both the bayards in and twist them. The sword forms, but there is something different to it. It looks the same but the blade is longer and sharper.

We use it to take down the rest of the galra. When Voltron deforms, I stay in the red lion with Kuro next to me. I fly red down to the castle and into her bay. Once I unstrap myself, red turns back into the seat. I head out of red and see the rest of the team waiting for me. The instant I step into the castle, memories of the previous paladins hit me. I fall to my knees and clench my eyes shut. Keith and the others come towards me but Kuro prevents them from coming close. They flood my head, memories from all of the paladins, even Zarkon, while they were the paladins. When it stops I take a deep breath.

"Kuro, What was that?" I ask him.

_'That, my paladin, was the memories of the previous paladins. That showed the entire storyline of how Voltron came to be and how it was betrayed by Zarkon.'_ He says to me. Kuro finally lets the others through and they kneel next to me.

"Are you ok Lance?" Allura asks. I just nod my head.

"You don't want to know what just happened," I tell her and the team. They just nod and hug me. After a bit, they let go and we head off. I lead the team to the training room so I can show them my bayard. The first one that shows itself is the sniper rifle. 2 bots pop out of the ground and I shoot them both in the head before they can even reach me. Next comes a sword, like the red paladin bayard. I slash down 2 more bots. The final bayard form is the scythe. They all gasp when it shows itself.

"Start training level 10, wave mode," I say. Kuro told me all about the different modes in the training room. Bots come at me from all angles and I tear them apart with my 3 forms. Keith joins me about halfway through it and we work well together to take them down. I high five him when it is over. Kuro comes over and Keith gives him some attention, and he starts to put like a house cat.

We head to the main room. Once everyone is there, and Coran is done admiring the white paladin armor, we take off, heading for the next planet.

  
I few hours into the trip and a call comes in, It is the blade of Mamora.

"Kolavin, what a surprise?" Keith says. Kolavin looks at all of the team. He reconises the white paladin armor.

"Keith, I wish to invite you to the base, and bring the red paladin with you," He says. Keith tells him that he will be there in a few Vargas and Kolavin disconnects. We head to our lions to head to the base.


	4. It only took a sunset and a legend

Keith and I head out to the base in the Black and White lion respectively. It takes us a few vargas but we manage to get into the base. When we get there and touch down, we find the entire base waiting for us. I step out and murmurs go around the room. Kolavin steps up to us.

"Keith, welcome back. White Paladin, what an honor it is to see you." He says.

"Why is that Kolivan, and call me Lance?" I tell/ask him.

"There is a legend of a white paladin, that he will come and defeat the threat attacking the universe. But the paladin might lose some important people along the way. They called the White Paladin Shi" He tells us. I plan on researching that more later. Kolivan leads us to a meeting room and tells us the things that have happened around the base.

After the meeting, Keith leads me around the base, introducing me to other members and showing me the areas around the base. Afterward, we head back to the lions. Keith comes with me into the white lion I and show him around. We end up training in the small training room for a long time. We realize how late it is after taking a break. Keith leads me up to the roof of the base. At the top is a beautiful sunset. I look on in awe. I sit down and Keith sits down next to me. I turn to face him.

"Did you know that Shi means death?" I ask Keith. He turns to face me.

"I did not know that, but I do know that Shiro means white and Kuro means black" He responds with. I laugh a bit at the thought of that. Keith just watches me. I lean my head on his shoulder and watch the sunset. Once its over, Keith turns to me. We stare at each other for a bit before we both start blushing lightly. I look down at the floor. Keith grabs my chin and brings my face up.

"You are beautiful" Is the thing he says before leaning, pressing our lips together. He kisses me as I stay frozen in shock, that is until it melts, then I join in. We kiss lightly for a few seconds before pulling away. We both are breathing a bit deeper.

"Date me, Lance," He says. I just nod my head. He leans again and kisses me. Pulling away after a few seconds, I lean my head in his lap. I end up falling asleep listening to his breathing.


	5. Shiro's back!?

I wake up in a room I am unfamiliar with. I try to sit up but an arm keeps me down. They pull me closer to them. I turn around and find Keith next to me. He opens his eyes and tries to kiss me on the nose but I lean up so he kisses me on the lips. We stay together, kissing lightly until we need air. I get out of bed and head to the shower. After taking a shower we say goodbye to Kolivan and head back to the castle.

Keith and I admire the stars on our way back to the castle. We almost get lost in them before getting back on track. Once we get back Allura drags us into training.

-*Time Skip*-

Its been a few months since Keith and I went to the BOM base. Most of that time has been spent either training, fighting the empire, or just lounging around with Keith. That was until today.

"Can I get everyone on the bridge? Quickly" Coran says through the castle's system. Keith and I were cleaning out lions when we heard the message. I grab my bayard in one hand and hold Keith's hand in the other while we go to the bridge. When we get there I can hear everyone in the room already.

"I'm always last" I whisper at Keith and he just drags me into the room. We both stop in the doorway once we see why we were needed. On the large screen is a video of Shiro in a galra ship.

"Shiro?!" Keith semi whispers. I grip his hand harder for reinsurance.

"Keith! Lance!" Shiro says. Keith starts to cry and I just bring him to me with our connected hands. He cries into my chest while I ask Shiro the question I knew Keith wanted to ask.

"How long until you get here?" I ask him. Shiro types a few numbers and looks back up.

"I am about 10 dobashes away from your location," he says. Perfect amount of time. I pull Keith from my chest and look at him.

"Keith it may seem that this is fake but no this is real, Shiro is back. I have to go and get something and I'll meet you with the rest of the team when Shiro arrives. Ok?" I ask of him. He just nods and I run out of the room. The others yell at me to come back but I don't listen, I just keep running. I get to Kuro and he opens up without me even asking.

I'm guessing that this Shiro isn't the right one? Kuro asks. I nod my head as I reach the main room. I open the armor stand and put on my armor.

I feel an unnatural presence in the castle Kuro says. Shiro must be here. I step out of Kuro and he transforms next to me. I walk through the hangars to Shiro's ship. I walk in with full armor on and he turns to me. I can see his eyes swirl with something purple and I know its Haggar controlling Shiro. Shiro drops down into a run and I follow. Kuro runs ahead of me and tackles Shiro. Keith grabs me and holds me back from getting to Shiro. I struggle against him.

"Keith, Let me go!" I say.

"You shouldn't be attacking Shiro!" He says.

"HE ISNT SHIRO!" I yell. That shocks everyone, including Keith, into silence. Keith's grip loosens and I burst out of it heading towards the fake shirt. I put a foot on his chest and activate my sythe Bayard.

"Haggar, I don't know what you have done to the real Shiro but; this trick of yours won't work against the white paladin," I say to fake Shiro before knocking him out.

I pick him up and turn to Allura.

"Can we put him in a cryo?" I ask. As speechless as she is she just nods and starts to lead me away. I follow her.

She leads me to a room full of cryo pods. Allura opens one and I put the fake Shiro in it. She activates it and I watch it as it does. Once it finishes I head back to the team, who is now in the common room. I walk in and all the heads turn to me.

"Lance what was that?!" Keith stars with, half yelling. He isn't gonna like what I have to say.

"Keith, before I tell you exactly what is going on I need you to sit down. You are not gonna like what I have to tell you but I promise that it is gonna be the truth and only the truth" I tell him. He sits down but is still glaring at me. The others are kinda glaring at me but not as bad a Keith. I let out a sigh.

"To start this off I have to tell you the truth. The real reason behind the white paladin isn't to make Voltron better. The reason behind the White Paladin is to protect the team. The white paladin is the protector of the team. The will sacrifice themselves in any way for the safety for the team, that includes dying, no matter how painful. All those years ago, King Alfor made Voltron, and with the rest of the comet, he made the white lion. When he chose paladins though, White wouldn't choose one. That is because Kuro had more powers than any of the other Lions. They saw that Zarkon would betray them and that they would be spread out for a very long time. Kuro also saw the coming of us as the new paladins. They also saw what is going to happen to us in the future, but I don't know that. Through watching those memories, they saw that they could have the perfect paladin. The only person to ever be a White paladin, Me." I stop to take a breath for a second. Keith tries to ask a question but I hold my hand up to stop him.

"They saw that I had the qualities of all the lions, I don't know how I do but I do. When I first got there they said one thing. That their name is Kuro and that they have been waiting for me since the beginning. They showed me around. When I first touched my Bayard, the evolved into the ones that I showed you when I first came back. They also told me the true meaning to the White paladin besides the guardian of the team. The White paladin is also the purifier of the team. They will kill anyone on the team without hesitation if ill intentions are found. With being the white paladin comes with skills that Kuro has. One of them is that they can feel taint to anyone. That is how I knew Shiro wasn't Shiro, cause Shiro wouldn't have so much taint on him. That and when he looked at me, I could see a galra curse running through him, and the only one powerful enough for that would be Haggar cause Zarkon is still not very powerful after getting injured in the battle" I say.

It takes a few minutes before it sinks into their minds. I watch as Hunk and Pidge start conversing idea to each other, Coran and Allura start thinking about the possibilities of what to do with Shiro?. Keith stands up and leaves the room. I leave everyone else and follow him. He heads to the training room and starts a simulation. After a while of watching him, I train with him for a bit.

After the final wave, Keith just crumples to the ground. I turn off the simulator and sit on the ground with him, hugging him. He cries into my chest. We sit there until he tires himself out and falls asleep. I pick him up and take him to his room. I change him out of his armor and into some better clothing to sleep in. I leave him there as I head to my room for a second to get changed. I grab a spare set of clothing for tomorrow. I read back to Keith room to find him shuffling around in the bed. I set the extra set of clothing on his desk and join him in the bed. I bring him to my chest as I spoon him. I whisper soothing things into his ears to calm down the nightmare. As soon as he calms down, and he is dreaming again I fall asleep, cuddling him.


End file.
